


Blacker than Black

by Siriusfan13



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Wordcount: 100, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: A peek into the tormented mind of a prisoner of Azkaban. 100 word ficlet. Please read and review...
Series: 100 Word Ficlets [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701





	Blacker than Black

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of those characters... Trust me... if I did I'd probably be publishing my fics, not posting them online...

**Blacker than Black**

For twelve years I've survived in this hell they threw me into, left with nothing but memories I thought I'd buried years ago. The dementors creep by stripping me of my mind... of my emotions, until I am nearly a shell. They only retreat long enough for me to regain my strength so they can come and feed again.

Like a mantra, I repeat, "I failed him. He trusted me. I let him down. Let him die. I failed him..." And so I sit in misery, knowing that I deserve this dark fate...

Me and only me... Bellatrix Black LeStrange...

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for reading... Please review!


End file.
